Starting Anew
by Izora Calla Rahl
Summary: SPOILERS! Zeref and Mavis didn't die in the end, instead their curses where lifted and now they can be together... Or what if Mavis can't forgive him. Well that is what is happening. Main Pairing is Zeref and Mavis, but there will be a lot of Natsu and Lucy. And other pairings. Hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this story will have spoilers from the very ending of Fairy Tail. It will be different. So,** **SPOILERS!** **Sorry for saying it like that, but sometimes there are people who don't read authors note's and get offended and angry when something pops up about something they haven't read or seen yet. The main couple is Zeref and Mavis, the secondary couple is Natsu and Lucy. There are other couples in as well.**

 **So, this will take place after the final battle with Zeref. Instead of Zeref and Mavis dying, they are alive and their curses are gone.**

 **(Zeref's POV)**

I take a deep breath and groan in pain. Pain? Is it pain? I thought I was dead? Am I in Hell? If so, torturing me is most likely the only thing I deserve. If I open my eyes, will I see all those who I've wronged? Natsu? All those people in the school I first unleashed my curse in? Or even my beloved Mavis? I can see her face and hear her voice in my head. She sounds just like when I first met her. I want to block out my thoughts and just forget everything. I see Mavis' face as I go through everything that happened. How I saw betrayal and hatred. I wish I could see that love on her face as I did when we were together after she herself got cursed after using Law.

I want to open my eyes, but at the same time I don't want to see what cruel Hell I am in for. I hear a voice. It sounds like Natsu. "Zeref, wake up. I know you're awake. You're not dead if that is what you were wondering." I get confused. I really want to open my eyes now. "ZEREF!" At that I am startled and sit up while opening my eyes.

I am in a large white room with tons of beds. It looks like an infirmary. When I look at try to get out of bed, I am automatically pushed back onto the bed by magic. I look at the floor and see runes surrounding the bed I am residing on.

Natsu rubs the back of his neck and says "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but we made sure to put a barrier around you just to be safe." I stay still and slowly smile and say "I understand Natsu." I see him smile out of the corner of my eye. I see he wants to say something, but can't bring himself to say it. I sigh and say "Natsu, whatever you wish to say, say it."

Natsu takes a deep breath and says "You are no longer cursed." I stare at him with disbelief and say "That is impossible Natsu, there is no way to remove the curse."

Natsu then says "Yeah well we were able to see with M-" I look at him and say "Who are you talking about?" Natsu shakes his head "Natsu, where you talking about Makarov?" Natsu shakes his head and says "It's M-"

Before he could get the name out, I hear an angelic voice say "Natsu, it's okay, you can say it." I look behind Natsu and see the girl of my dreams and nightmares. She is wearing a pink skirt that goes to her knees, with a white and light blue tank top. Her beautiful long pale blond hair is still long and goes to her ankles, and she is not wearing any shoes. Her green eyes stare at me with a black expression, although I can see her trying to hide her anger. I don't blame her for be angry though. I don't expect her to forgive me at all.

I open my mouth and try to say something, anything at all. I manage to say "M-Mavis? You're alive?" She looks into my eyes and looks away nodding her head. She looks at Natsu and she says "Sorry for coming in when you wanted to do this yourself. I heard, well everyone heard, you shout his name. So, I volunteered to come up here." Natsu nods his head and says "It's okay Mavis. Sorry for yelling. He wouldn't open his eyes." Mavis slightly smiles and looks from Natsu to me.I want to run to her and hold her in my arms so she will never leave me again. I finally have the two people in the world, who I care for, with me and they are alive. I start to feel tears coming out of my eyes as I see them. They look at me and Natsu smiles while Mavis frowns a little. I smile and say "I'm glad you two are alive and well. I am so happy." Before Natsu says something, Mavis says "Natsu, can you leave me and Zeref alone for few minutes. I wish to talk to him alone." Natsu looks at Mavis then at me and says "Okay, but if you need anything, just call."

When Natsu leaves and closes the door, Mavis looks at me and says nothing. I slightly smile and say "Mavis, I am so sorry for everything that happened between us. I wish I could go back in time to change things."

Mavis takes a deep breath and says "Me too Zeref, me too. I wish I could go back in time and never meet time and never meet you." I look at her and feel my heart break. I open my mouth and before I could say anything Mavis says "Because, I have lost so much. My friends, my family, my life. I wish I could just never know you. Zeref," My heart skips a beat as she says my name "I do really wish I could un-meet you. You've caused so much suffering, not for just me, but for many others. Natsu, Makarov, and so many others. Plus, in the battle, you lost yourself. I'm sorry to say, but I will never forgive you."

With that she leaves while slamming the door and I cry like I did back then when she died, when Natsu dies, why I was cursed. I feel my heart explode in a thousand pieces, And I deserve it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hello Everyone, I hope you liked the previous chapter. And here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **(Mavis's POV)**

After I left Zeref in the Infirmary, I felt relived that I told him all of that, but at the same time, I feel sadness, and I truly do love Zeref, but I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he has done. Accidentally killing me is one thing, neither of us knew that would happen, but what he did after. I can't forgive him.

I go down the stairs of the Sabretooth Guild Hall and see Natsu and Lucy talking with Sting, while everyone else is either talking to each other or waiting quietly for something to happen. They all see me walking down the stairs and it is so quiet you could hear a pin drop, which I actually did. I walk over to Makarov who is in a wheelchair sitting by Laxus, plus Natsu Lucy and Sting are by them as well.

Natsu says "How'd it go?" I can tell he, and all the other Dragon Slayers, could hear what we, I, told Zeref. I sigh and say "Natsu, it went as well as it could have." Natsu smiles a small smile and nods. Laxus says "First Master, from what you saw, do you think we should let him out of the barrier?"

I look away and bite my lip and say "As much as I would like to say no, he is okay. Our curses are gone, which is good, so he won't kill anyone he cares for, same for me. And besides when I first met him, all he wanted to do was die, because of the curse, but now that the curse was lifted, he should be safe to be around."

Everybody nods their heads and Natsu says "That's good, I want to get to know him. After all, he is my brother. I want to learn more about him and our parents." I see Lucy smile at him and he also adds "Plus, not the mention, he may know something about all the Dragon Slayers parents." I smile and Lucy says "Yeah, but there is also Anna." Natsu says "Oh yeah, I forgot about her." Everyone laughs and I smile at that.

I turn to Freed and say "Freed, you can let him go. Natsu go with him, just to be safe." Freed and Natsu nod and go upstairs to the Infirmary.

I go over to the bar and ask for a green tea, once the barkeep gives me the tea, it becomes silent in the guildhall. I look over to the door where Freed came out and Natsu follows him and behind Natsu is Zeref. He looks down and Natsu leads him to the table he was at, and both sit down. Lucy breaks the silence and says "Hello Zeref, how are you?"

Zeref looks at her with surprise in his eyes and says "Hello Lucy, I am doing as well as I can." Natsu smiles and says "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?" Zeref smiles at Natsu and says "I would like something to eat and drink, thank you Natsu."

Natsu smiles and comes over to the bar and order something for both him and Zeref. He looks over to me and says "Do you want to come site with us? I know you have your feelings about Zeref, but maybe you could sit with us?" I am silent for a while and the barkeep comes back with the food and I say "Fine, I'll come sit with you guys." He smiles and I carry my tea over to the table.

As we get there, I saw Lucy and Zeref are in conversation. I don't know how she can talk to him so easily with knowing everything he has done. But then again, I still love him dearly with knowing everything he has done.

Lucy sees us and says "Oh, First Master, you're sitting with us too?" Zeref looks up at me and I at first see a look of happiness and then he gets sad again. I roll my eyes at his reaction and say "Yes Lucy, Natsu convinced me." Lucy smiles and nods. I sit next to Lucy while she sits across from Natsu, and I, unfortunately, and across from Zeref.

As Natsu and Zeref eat and drink while talking, I sip my tea occasionally, and talk to Lucy about different things. I also bring up her book, and she gets flustered and says "H-how do you know about that?" Natsu and Zeref look up at us and I say "Well, after Tenrou, you all know I can here with you. And of course, only those with the Fairy Tail symbol could see and hear me, I knew about different things and heard different things. I also overheard you talking with Levy about your book. I am curious on your progress."

Lucy still looks flustered and Natsu smiles and laughs slightly at Lucy's face, while Zeref smiles and looks at me at times. I try to ignore him as much as I can. Lucy says "I'm close to finishing it, although I will have to let a few people read it to see if anything needs changing. I know Levy is amazing at that type of stuff, but I don't know wo else." I look at her and say "Well, I could help do it." Lucy looks at me and smiles and says "Sure, I would like that." Zeref looks at Lucy and says "I would also like to help with your book Lucy. If you want me to that is." I frown at his reply and Lucy smiles and says "Thank you Zeref, I would really like that."

Zeref smiles and her with that handsome smile he shows. I feel my cheeks heat up and shake my head. No, bad Mavis! You need to forget your feelings about him. I look up and notice Lucy and Zeref talking, I don't know what about, but Natsu looks at me with a look of concern. I smile at him and feel my cheeks have cooled down a bit.

After about a couple more hours of chatting with Lucy and Makarov, I yawn and notice the time and realize I should probably head to bed. I say good night to everyone and head up to the infirmary, which many Fairy Tail members are sleeping.

I change into a light pink nightgown and brush my teeth and hair. I turn around and jump at the sight of Zeref looking at me. He asks "Do you need help brushing your hair Mavis?" I glare at him and say "No, I don't need any help from you!" Zeref looks at me and says "Look, Mavis, I am truly sorry. I understand you want nothing more to do with me, and I also understand that our relationship will never go back to the way it was before. But I hope we can, one day, become civil again." I look at him and say "I don't know Zeref. Maybe one day, but I doubt that. Good Night Zeref."

Zeref looks at me and says "Good Night my dear Mavis." With that he leaves the room while I feel my heart leap in my chest. I don't want these feelings for him, but I'm afraid they won't leave me. I lie down in my bed and drift off to sleep, hoping I won't have any dream of Zeref like I have been having.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I am going to try to update as much as I can, but classes have started for me and even though I want to write and post, I am going to make my first priority about my classes. I hope you understand. Now, on to the next chapter.**

 **(Third Person's POV)**

It has been close to two months since Zeref was "trusted" enough to not be locked away. Master Makarov, Natsu, and Anna have talked to the Magic Council to petition for Zeref to not be locked up, or killed. But they told Master Makarov and Natsu that he is under Fairy Tail's protection. The council was also expecting Mavis there, but she said that it was probably for the best that she not go. Besides, she was working on helping finish the construction of Magnolia and the Fairy Tail Guild Building.

Makarov, Natsu and Anna will come back to Magnolia tomorrow, since some buildings and hotels were rebuilt already, they stayed there even the people who aren't in the guild. Unfortunately, a lot of innocent people of Magnolia died in the war.

 **(Zeref's POV)**

Natsu, Makarov and Anna should be back tomorrow, I have been staying at Natsu's house, which wasn't destroyed in the war. Lucy would come and walk with me to Magnolia, or even bring food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Natsu's place didn't really have much.

Lucy was a great person to talk to, Gray and Erza came as well at different times, but I have a feeling it is not like Lucy. They glare at me and I know I deserve it, but I wish that it was only Lucy. She was kind and she reminded me of Mavis, although I don't see her as a romantic interest, for I love Mavis, and I can tell Lucy loves Natsu and that Natsu loves Lucy back, they just won't admit it.

Today is not different, Lucy is on time and brings breakfast and we eat, now we are walking to Magnolia.

It is quiet for the walk half way there until Lucy breaks the silence. "Zeref, how are things with Mavis?" I am quiet and stare at the distance and she says "I'm sorry for asking. I guess that is not a good subject. I am really sorry!"

I laugh and say "It is alright Lucy, I am not mad. And things are still a little icy, the only time she talks to me is when she asks someone else to tell me what to do." Lucy laughs and says "That's true! I mean at night in our hotel room, she keeps complaining about you, and in the morning, she grumbles about maybe I could forget to come get you."

I smile and say "You two share a room?" She nods her head and I smile at that. Lucy says "Mavis is nice, and it is a little weird that even though she is the founder if Fairy Tail, and really powerful, she looks younger than me."

I laugh ad say "That's true. I know that when I first saw Mavis, I was surprised that she knew so much for such a young age. But her intelligence is on of the things I love about her." I see Lucy smile and say "What else do you love about her?" I take a breath and say "Well, her intelligence is one, but I also love her curiosity, and the fact that when we met, she wasn't afraid. Although when we met, I was naked, but…" Before I could finish, I see Lucy's face and correct saying "I thought the area was empty and was washing up in a lake." I could feel my face heat up and I hear Lucy laugh. I look at her and she says "It's okay Zeref, Mavis actually told me. I was just curious to see how you would react." I sigh and start to laugh as well. Lucy is really a good friend.

A friend? I haven't had someone I could consider a friend in a long time. I smile at her and say "Yes, I will have to say I was embarrassed and afraid she would die. Then all these animals came to me and it was her magic, illusions. For the first time in a very long time, I was able to be with life, even though it was an illusion. Then I met her other friends and taught them to use magic." As I continue on Lucy listens and occasionally says something about something else until we get to Magnolia.

We walk to the guild and see everyone either finishing eating or getting their tasks for the day. Everyone stares at us, well mostly me, and some glare at me some smile and others ignore me, like Mavis. Lucy guides us to Mavis, who is handing out everyone's jobs and Lucy asks "What are we doing today Mavis?" Mavis looks at Lucy and says "You and _Zeref_ are at the Cathedral." I hear the strain in her voice as she says my name. She then says "And not to mention Makarov, Anna and Natsu should be back today."

I smile at that and I can't wait till Natsu comes back. We can catch up more. Lucy says "Got it Mavis. Who else is on the Cathedral?" Mavis looks at her list and says "Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy. I will be checking on all the places and helping as well. They are all there except for …" Before she could say I hear "Lu! Hey there you are! I was just looking for you!" I turn to see Levy running towards us and hugs Lucy. Lucy hugs her back and asks "Where is Gajeel? He is usually always by or around you."

Levy frowns and says "We got into an argument and he stormed off. I am guessing he is already at the Cathedral. I am just annoyed by him as well." Lucy says "You want to talk about it?" Levy shakes her head and says "It is a matter between me and Gajeel. We both need to decide this. I will talk to you when we decide to." Lucy nods her head and says "I understand completely."

As we walk to the Cathedral, Levy and Lucy talk about different books they've read and even asked me what type of books I like, I answer that I have mainly read books on magic. They keep talking with me saying different things as well, until we are at the Cathedral.

 **Next Chapter will be the Cathedral and Natsu, Gramps and Anna will be back. Again, sorry for not posting for a while, but like I said I started my classes and they will be first priority. But I will also make sure to take time to write.**


End file.
